Der Ring Des Nibelungen
by KatherineVonWittelsbach
Summary: Baseada na ópera de Wagner, Edward como o guerreiro Siegfried e a Bella como a valquíria Brunhilde.


O Anel Do Nibelungo: Siegfried

**1 – A Origem de um Guerreiro**

Na parte mais densa da Floresta Verfluncht, há uma caverna que é o lar do anão nibelungo Aro. Ele vive com Edward, o órfão que criou e agora é um guerreiro. Durante todos esses anos ele cuidou de Edward com um único propósito: o menino estava destinado a matar um Dragão que possuía dois tesouros inestimáveis, e ele queria estar por perto quando acontecesse.

O Dragão era na verdade o gigante transmutado James, que havia matado o próprio irmão para não ter de dividir os tesouros e ficar com eles só para si. Um dos tesouros era o Andvarinaut, um anel forjado com o Ouro do Reno pelo nibelungo Marcus – irmão de Aro – cujo dono se torna o soberano do mundo; e o outro, era o elmo mágico que ele próprio havia forjado há tempos atrás, Tarnhelm, que permite que quem o use fique invisível ou se transmute.

Neste momento, Aro se encontra junto às suas ferramentas tentando forjar os pedaços da lâmina de certa espada. Ele martela contra os pedaços em cima da bigorna, mas eles não se unem para formar uma única lâmina. Isso frustra Aro a tal ponto que de reclamações e resmungos baixos ele passa a gritos e xingamentos. Ele precisa desta espada específica, pois Edward quebra facilmente todas as outras lâminas mais fracas.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Edward retorna de sua caminhada com um urso encoleirado por tiras de couro, o que deixa Aro apavorado, pedindo para que retire o animal. O guerreiro atende ao pedido e solta o urso, que corre para a floresta.

"E então Aro, conseguiu forjar uma espada? Preciso de uma espada, não de uma clava e um machado.", Edward se incomoda com a falta de progresso de Aro, o considera de uma incompetência indescritível.

"Experimente esta que forjei durante a manhã, enquanto você caminhava.", oferece o nibelungo meio nervoso.

Edward toma a espada em punho e tenta alguns golpes no ar. A espada parece boa, com um bom peso e tamanho, e uma boa lâmina. Mas quando Edward vai testar se a lâmina está afiada, tentando cortar um dos tocos de madeira reunidos para a fogueira, ela se quebra em vários pedaços quando ele dá o golpe e o toco só sofre um pequeno corte inútil.

"Mas será possível? Por Odin! Será que é incapaz de forjar uma espada que preste?", berrou Edward enfurecido.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward! Mas lembre-se de que eu o criei durante todos esses anos e você me deve gratidão e respeito!", Aro tentou acalmá-lo.

Edward sabe que deveria ser grato ao homem, mas não o suporta. Talvez fosse porque quando ele era criança não permitia que brincasse e o mandava trabalhar, nunca lhe ofereceu afeto ou amizade, nunca teve paciência com ele e nem mesmo conversava.

Por isso Edward gastava muitas horas do dia em sua caminhada solitária pela Floresta, onde encontrou amigos nos animais e podia conversar através do canto com os pássaros.

"Eu passei muito tempo em companhia dos animais e observei que todos eles possuem pai e mãe, estes muito parecidos com os filhotes. Você não se parece comigo.", afirmou Edward secamente.

"É que eu sou tanto seu pai como sua mãe.", Aro tentou enganá-lo. Mas Edward, tendo crescido tão solitário, era muito observador e perspicaz. Além de ter um tremendo instinto, provavelmente adquirido por viver de modo selvagem junto com os animais. Sabia que ele estava mentindo.

"Você sempre diz que me criou, como se eu não fosse seu. Não sou seu filho.", disse Edward muito convicto. "Quero saber quem são meus verdadeiros pais.", exigiu com a voz firme. Não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse a verdade.

"Um dia, voltando para casa, encontrei uma mulher moribunda na Floresta. Era sua mãe, Esme.", começou a contar Aro, sentindo-se ameaçado por Edward, que parecia pronto para arrancar seus olhos se fosse necessário. "Ela tinha acabado de dar à luz a você e estava morrendo, mas antes te colocou em meus braços e pediu que eu cuidasse de você."

"E meu pai? O que sabe sobre ele?", perguntou Edward tendo certeza de que o anão sabia mais do que contava.

"Não sei absolutamente nada sobre ele, além do que Esme me disse poucos momentos antes de morrer. Que ele também havia morrido, em combate.", Aro respondeu nervosamente.

"Como vou saber se o que diz é verdade? E se você estiver mentindo de novo, e meu pai está vivo?", Edward viu seu nervosismo, achou estranho e conciderou que talvez seu pai estivesse vivo.

"Aqui estão os pedaços da lâmina da espada de seu pai.", o nibelungo mostra a Edward os estilhaços do que um dia foi a Espada Encantada Kraftvoll, forjada pelo próprio Odin para seu filho com uma mortal, Carlisle, pai de Edward.

"Reforge-a para mim. É esta espada que devo empunhar.", Edward comandou. Observou que aqueles pedaços de lâmina tinham potencial para dar origem a uma arma poderosa. Uma arma de verdade. Uma arma que havia pertencido a seu pai.

O jovem guerreiro então sai para caçar o jantar. Acredita que seus pais tenham morrido, mas sabe que Aro ainda esconde alguma coisa, e por isso vai continuar com ele. Para descobrir tudo o que puder sobre seus pais. Sobre sua verdadeira origem.

**N/A:** Primeira Fanfiction! Vou adorar receber comentários se está boa ou ruim, ideias, sugestões e reclamações também. Reviews são sempre bem vindas! Obrigada por terem lido!

Xoxo, Kate.


End file.
